The perfect Robin
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: Luego de los eventos de Batman & Robin Eternal, Batman busca a Harper. Necesitan hablar.


**Diclaimer:** No pertenece ninguno de los personajes de DC.

* * *

Me mantengo oculto por la copa del árbol, aprovecho las sombras. Espero al momento en que se dé cuenta de mi mirada sobre ella. No tardará mucho, ella es buena.

" _Muy bien. Empezaba a preguntarme si era sólo un rumor, y que realmente habías muerto definitivamente",_ no aparta su mirada del nombre de su madre hasta el momento en que mención mi "muerte". Fija su vista un poco hacia la derecha de donde estoy, pero sigue siendo impresionante que pueda detectar mi posición relativa. Ha mejorado desde la última vez que la vi.

" _He vuelto, Harper"_. Salto sobre un monumento de piedra maciza. De cerca ahora puedo notar como ha cambiado el corte de cabello de su mohawk, lo ha dejado crecer.

" _Bien. Ya me estaba cansando del robot"._ No lo dudo. Gordon me dijo, cuando nos encontramos luego de mi regreso, acerca de la hostilidad de los otros para con el "nuevo" Batman.

" _Sé que has aprendido mucho estos últimos meses. Sólo quería decir-"_

" _No. Quiero hablar primero"._ No se ve herida, pero si algo frustrada. Probablemente no hubiera dudado en golpearme si hubiera estado presente antes de que tuviera tiempo de meditarlo bien _. "Podrías habérmelo dicho. Sé que probablemente tenías razón al no hacerlo, pero cuando empecé a ponerme el disfraz, cuando empecé a pelar contigo y tus aliados… podría haber dicho algo. Deberías haberlo hecho, de hecho."_

" _Quizás tengas razón. ¿Pero que habrías hecho sabiendo que tu madre murió por culpa de mis errores?"_ ¿Buscaría vengarse de mí? ¿De Mother? ¿De Cassandra?

" _O sea, francamente, lo que hiciese sería cosa mía y dependería de mí"._ Lo sé, después de todo, creció; se volvió fuerte e independiente, para cuidar de sí misma y de Cullen. Se volvió una protectora _. "Odio saber que todo lo que hice los últimos años fue dictado por una mujer horrible que decidió que mi madre tenía que morir"._

" _Tomaste tus propias decisiones, Harper"._ Me observa unos segundos, sopesando mis palabras.

" _Quizás. Quizás no"._ No hay molestia ni traición en su voz _. "Ayudé a salvar el mundo. Eso estuvo genial. Como, en serio, es un sentimiento genial. Creo que eso nunca se irá. Pero también casi muero. Una y otra vez. Dejé a mi hermano y casi me pierde. Y se vio envuelto en esta locura por un instante. Toda esta vida… las capas y los trajes y los castillo de hielo y noche tras noche sabiendo que posiblemente no vuelvas…_

 _No todo está ahí fuera. Probablemente no es una vida que tendría de no ser por ti. O ella."_

" _Mother era-"_

" _No hablo de Mother. Bueno, no de esa Madre"._ Rueda los ojos por la aclaración. " _Mi madre era una buena mujer. No era una santa, tuvo sus errores. Estoy segura de que has visto sus informes"_. Los vi. Harper se agacha frente a la lápida y posa su mano en la piedra, trazando con sus dedos el nombre de Miranda Row. " _Pero hizo lo que pudo para hacerme ver que podía ser lo que quisiera. Y eso es tan verdad hoy como siempre lo fue"._

" _¿Y qué quieres ser ahora?"_

" _Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿verdad?"._ Desabrocha su chaqueta y de uno de los bolsillos internos saca un sobre, que reconocería donde fuera. " _Supongo que por eso me acabo de inscribir para una beca Wayne en el Instituto Técnico de Gotham. Quiero ayudar a la gente, pero quiero ayudarles en mis propios términos. Quizás eso implique un disfraz. Quizás no. Pero por ahora necesito tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo por mí misma"._

" _Bluebird siempre es bienvenida a Gotham City"._ Sonrió. Una vida lejos de esta _guerra_ , eso es todo lo que desee para ella. Para todos ellos.

" _Como si tuvieses elección en eso, Bats. Recuerda, averigüe como rastrear tu culo cuando sólo era una asistente de electricista"._ Guarda el sobre devuelta de donde lo saco, con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios. Es una promesa. " _Sólo espera a que me den el título. Esta es mi vida, Batman. No lo olvides"._

" _No lo haré"._ La veo partir. Un peso se levanta de mi pecho y me permite respirar con mayor facilidad. Mi mente vaga entonces a todos esos años atrás.

* * *

Ojos celestes, nítidos y brillantes por las lágrimas. Mira más de cerca, y podrás ver el fuego en sus ojos. No es una falta de concentración, sino endurecimiento. El mundo a su alrededor ha cambiado inexorablemente, y ella entiende ahora que todo y todos necesitan más seguridad.

Hace cuarenta y dos horas, encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su madre frente a la puerta de su casa. Le cortaron la garganta.

La Gotham Gazette inmediatamente lo interpretó como el mensaje de un asesino desconocido dispuesto a atacar de nuevo. La policía está investigándolo, pero no tienen pistas.

Pero en aquel momento, nada de eso importa para la chica. Puedo sentir, visceralmente, como la vista impacta su mente. La manera en que esa imagen destrozó cada concepto que tenía sobre el mundo. El estilo de vida que tenía acatando ciertas normas fue desgarrado en un sólo momento.

La vida que solía vivir Harper Row terminó hace dos noches, a la edad de once años.

El destino de su vida yace en mis manos. El regalo de despedida de un incomparable monstruo.

Debería concentrarme. He estado ausente de Gotham durante mucho tiempo. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Primero es Deadshot, se encuentra aquí por un contrato. Robin (Dick) y yo lo detenemos al cabo de unas horas; desaparece de prisión al cabo de una semana.

El cuerpo de Mother yace en una morgue a las afueras del Cairo. Examiné los restos. El caso está cerrado, pero el misterio permanece. Creía que hacía lo correcto. Creía que estaba haciendo más fuerte a la siguiente generación bajo su influencia. Creía que podía alcanzar la perfección. Y que yo, inconscientemente, aprobaba sus planes.

Que Robin no era diferente a sus propios niños, moldeado a mí imagen en lugar de la suya. Pero existe una desagradable verdad sobre ello, justo en el corazón.

Con la chica, hay tres palabras que sigo repitiendo en mi cabeza. "Mother eligió bien." He leído el expediente de Harper, las evaluaciones de sus profesores, las notas de reuniones con los consejeros. Si tuviera que elegir un lienzo en cual trazar un nuevo compañero, sería como Harper Row. Cada vez que mi mente divaga en ese oscuro lugar, me enferma, en lo profundo de mi alma.

Y me planteo a mí mismo esa gran interrogante, la cual aún no puedo entender. ¿Cómo podría una persona hacer algo como esto? ¿Cómo fue capaz de forjar un imperio a base de un trauma?

¿Y por qué?

Regreso, entonces, al Este de Europa. Convenzo a Dick de quedarse en Gotham, para protegerla en mi ausencia. No puedo hacerle saber sobre Mother y todo lo que ha sucedido; quizás algún día… quizás no.

No me toma mucho tiempo. Me encuentro con la historia de una joven que solo intentaba sobrevivir en la Europa de la Guerra Fría, la única sobreviviente de la masacre de su pueblo en manos de los Soviéticos; su mente rota hasta el punto que no siente nada, ni siquiera la más ligera culpa o remordimiento por las vidas de los soldados que quita o los de los padres de la joven que la acogió cuando necesitaba un refugio.

En Gotham hay tormenta. Observó desde un edificio hacía la ventana del apartamento de los Row. Harper abraza a un pequeño de cabellos castaños oscuros con fuerza, mientras este llora contra su pecho. Ella se las arregla para mantenerse firme.

Le pedía a Alfred que preparara una de las habitaciones para invitados de la mansión y no le dije por qué. Dos camas. Una para Harper. Y una para su pequeño hermano, Cullen.

Me digo a mí mismo que puedo mantenerlos alejados de la guerra a la que me enfrento noche tras noche. Que podría brindarles la educación que merecen. La seguridad que ha sido apartada de ellos. Pero luego imagino a una curiosa jovencita sobre las escaleras que se dirigen a la Batcueva. Puedo escucharla, como escuché a Dick… pensando que ella misma eligió su destino. Mientras en lo profundo me temo que, por ponerlo en su camino, no tendrían elección.

 _(Ambos crecerían, se volverían vigilantes como él, héroes de Gotham. Mientras que en alguna parte de Crime Alley o los Narrows, un joven adolescente de negros cabellos y ojos azul-verdes se desangra, herido por los golpes o las puñaladas o los disparos que obtuvo mientras intentaba conseguir algo de dinero o comida; mientras sus ojos se fijan en el cielo nocturno llenó de nubes, buscando ver en alguna estrella que se asomara, los ojos de la única persona que alguna vez le amo.)_

El mundo cambiara de la manera en que Mother dice que lo hará. Que debemos librar a los niños de sus limitaciones con violencia, para que puedan convertirse en algo mejor.

 _(Los hermanos Row se destacan en sus clases. Harper recorre los tejados con un objetivo en mente: reparar esta ciudad. En algún barrio de clase alta, un niño demasiado inteligente se mete con personas peligrosas, intentando hacer el bien de la única manera que es capaz; a las semanas siguientes encuentra a sus padres sin vida en la sala de su casa, ni siquiera escucha los pasos a sus espaldas cuando el arma se levanta, apuntando hacía su cabeza.)_

Cada día con los Row en la mansión, haría caso a sus mentiras, la obligaría a vivir bajo nuestras reglas. Las mías y las de Mother. Las mismas reglas que moldearon a esa pobre jovencita que asesinó a Miranda Row, pero que se negó a matar a los demás, para acabar con el perfecto diseño de Mother.

 _(-en una casa en los suburbios, una madre y su hija se reúnen después de meses de que esta última se escondiera para protegerse, mientras intenta ayudar a su manera a los vigilantes que saltan de pista en pista sin salida, buscando detener a su propio padre. Mismo hombre que no duda en disparar tres veces contra la mujer que prometió amar y proteger o que ignora las lágrimas de su hija mientras apunta a su frente con el dedo en el gatillo. Esta sola. Sin aliados, sin amigos, sin familia. El disparo retumba en las paredes.)_

Una niña destrozada y reforjada para convertirse en un arma que no quería ser. Que ahora se ha ido, y se ha perdido en el viento… sus acciones finales imploraban perdón. Al llevar el cuerpo de la víctima a casa, para que pudiera descansar en paz.

 _(-pero no puede correr para siempre, y siente un deber para con los niños en la Guardería. Debe rescatarlos antes de que ella los vuelva en armas. La superan en número, y aunque pelea con toda su determinación, aunque pelea hasta que ya no siente sus extremidades, se encuentra ahora en suelo. Es defectuosa, una traicionera a los ojos de su Padre, que ahora se disponía a librarse del error que casi le cuesta su relación con Mother.)_

Desearía poder salvarla. Quisiera poder salvarlos a todos.

 _(-sin embargo, el niño crece en habilidad y eficiencia. Se vuelve despiadado y arrogante. Perfecto a los ojos de su abuelo. El perfecto heredero, que no duda en arrebatar la vida de un miembro de su familia en combate, solo para demostrarse digno ante los ojos ancianos. En su última prueba debe elegir alguien digno de ser su contrincante, su presa. Vuelve de la cacería con la sangre salpicando su faz y un memento de su víctima para demostrar su victoria. La siguiente Cabeza del Demonio se alza.)_

La vida de Harper Row será difícil, y quizás no encontrará la fuerza para enfrentarse a ella sola, pero debo creer que será posible que pueda lograrlo sin mí. No puedo tomarla y moldearla como la arcilla que Mother piensa que somos todos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser influyente. Arregló una "charla" con Marcus Row, tras encontrarlo perdiéndose a sí mismo en el fondo de una botella de cerveza en un bar de mala muerte.

Admite temeroso que es un cobarde, por abandonar a su esposa a su muerte, por abandonar por días a sus hijos. Se llama incapaz de ser el padre que necesitan. No le doy la opción: o busca un trabajo legal y se vuelve el padre que ellos necesitan o le esperaré entre las sombras al anochecer.

Pronuncio las palabras con firmeza, esperando que se vuelvan realidad. Sé que tropezará. Sé que cometerá la clase de errores que me harán querer estrellarlo contra un muro. Pero la vida de Harper será suya.

Piensa en los niños, Bruce. Piensa en todos los niños que estarán fuera de su alcance. Libre para vivir sus propias vidas. Piensa en Dick. Piensa como ser un mejor compañero. Un mejor mentor. Como permitir que se moldee a sí mismo. Piensa en los ojos de la chica, sabes que hiciste lo posible.

Déjalo ir.

El archivo shadow 141287 es extraído y sus rastros son borrado.

* * *

Harper ya se encuentra en las puertas del cementerio. Y nosotros somos los únicos que quedan presentes.

" _Ya puedes salir, Cassandra"_. Del mismo árbol del que yo baje, su figura oscura cae con gracia y silencio. La veo acercarse a la tumba de Miranda Row y bajar la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas de la única manera que se siente cómoda. La mano que colocó en su hombro intenta ser confortante. " _Llevarás el peso de la muerte de Miranda Row el resto de tu vida, pero eso no tiene por qué definirte. Ya no. Harper va a seguir su propio camino… tú puedes hacer lo mismo. Dejar esta vida."_

" _No"_

" _¿Qué quieres hacer tú?"_

" _Ayudar"._ La determinación en su voz al pronunciar esa palabra es atropelladora.

" _Cassandra…"_

" _No"_ Levanta su capucha, escondiendo de nuevo su rostro en las sombras. " _Orphan"_

"… _Muy bien, Orphan. Empecemos."_

Puede que no logré que busquen una vida fuera de las noches de Gotham y sus peligros. Pero, al menos, sé que podrán copar con lo que sea que venga… Que no están solos.

* * *

 **Termine de leer Batman & Robin Eternal, hace dos días. Esto nació a las 2:30 a.m.**

 **Realmente deseo que traigan a Harper (como ella o Bluebird) devuelta en Rebirth.**


End file.
